


Safe and Sound

by CoffeeDevil



Series: Heroes and Spies [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeDevil/pseuds/CoffeeDevil
Summary: All they needed to do was pop in, photograph some ledgers, and pop out. Easy, peasy. It should have been a no-brainer for the Demon Crow's first field mission. Instead, they had ended up locked in some sort of ancient gun safe and Ciel was once again redefining his definition of "idiot-proof."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set after _Vigilante_ , so read that first to avoid any confusion or spoilers. It's okay. I'll wait here.

"I hope you know this is entirely your fault," Ciel spat, back pressed up against his partner's chest.

"I wouldn't say _entirely_ ," Sebastian hedged.

"Completely. Totally. _Entirely_ ," Ciel stated firmly. If there was more room in here, he would have spun around and jabbed his finger into the bastard's chest. As it was, he had to settle for clenching his fists angrily. Even crossing his arms would have been difficult in such tight confines.

Sebastian chewed his lip for a second before relenting. "Okay, maybe I shouldn't have closed the door."

"You think?" Ciel huffed. They were on their first mission for the real MI6 and Sebastian – sorry, _the Demon Crow_ – had bungled it. Bloody bird-brained idiot. Why his new boss was so insistent that their team had to have a "superhero" Ciel would never understand. The Crow's only superpower to date was royally fucking up everything Ciel tried to do. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Saber?" he spoke into his helmet for the dozenth time. "Lizzy? Hello? Anyone?"

"They can't hear us," Sebastian offered helpfully.

Ciel made a rude noise. "And whose fault is that again?" He pushed futilely against the inside of the shallow safe's steel door. _Come on! Shouldn't there be a safety release or something in here?_ he whined internally, knowing full well there was not. All they had had to do was pop in, photograph some ledgers, and pop out. Easy, peasy. It should have been a no-brainer for Sebastian's first field mission. Instead, they had ended up locked in some sort of ancient gun safe and Ciel was once again redefining his definition of "idiot-proof."

"Don't worry, they'll come get us eventually," Sebastian said, trying to stay upbeat.

Oh, yes. Yes they would. Ciel looked forward to all the teasing and nicknames that would spawn from such a rescue, too. He shuddered and ran his hands over the smooth inside of the door with a low keening whine, vainly hoping a release lever would magically appear if he just wanted it badly enough.

"Um, are you claustrophobic?" Sebastian asked with a note of worry.

Ciel tensed and ground his teeth. "No I'm not _claustrophobic_ ," he spat. "I'm pissed off because I'm _locked_ in a _safe_.

"I did say I was sorry."

"No you didn't. You just admitted it was your fault."

"Oh. Well, I am sorry."

"Wait," Ciel said suddenly, pressing the side of his helmet to the door of the safe. "Do you hear that?"

"What?" Sebastian asked hopefully.

"Nothing – because we're still trapped in the bloody safe!" Ciel shouted, making Sebastian wince. "Sorry doesn't fix _shit_ , Sebastian!"

"I really did think I heard someone coming."

 _And his first instinct was to pull us both into a SAFE?_ Ciel rolled his eyes. "I'm honestly impressed you made it so long as a vigilante. Moron." He huffed and shifted again. Sebastian made a strange noise and Ciel ignored him, secretly hoping he was suffering deep down in his stupid little do-gooder soul. Ciel squirmed, really not looking forward to the many hours it would take his team to rescue them. He hoped it was only hours; if it was longer than that, he might just kill Sebastian to pass the time. After what felt like forever, Ciel shifted again, letting out another sigh. Large hands pinned his hips in place to stop his fidgeting.

"If you keep doing that, we're going to have a _situation_ ," Sebastian warned.

Ciel's face lit up and he grinned fiercely at the opportunity to torture Sebastian. Maybe this wait wouldn't be so boring after all. "And wouldn't that be inconvenient for _you_?"

Sebastian's eyes widened when he realized the mistake in what he had just said. "Now, love …" he wheedled. Ciel rolled his hips the little he could against Sebastian's groin, pleased to feel a bulge forming. "You are pure evil," Sebastian stated flatly, tilting his head to look up despite the inky blackness of their confine.

Ciel cackled. "I'm just having a little fun while I teach you a lesson."

"Oh, and what lesson is that?"

"That if you hadn't fucked up, we could be at home right now doing this in a bed. Naked."

" _God_ , Ciel," Sebastian groaned. "Don't say that."

Ciel reached back to grip Sebastian's thighs, pulling himself tightly against the larger man to grind down hard. "What's the matter, don't you like fucking me? Don't I feel good wrapped around you?"

" _Yes_ ," Sebastian panted. "But I don't like hearing about it when I can't have it."

Ciel snaked a hand between their bodies to grope the hard mass that was digging into the top of his ass. "Hm, you really do have a _situation_ there, don't you?" Sebastian panted harshly. "Why don't you tell me what you'd do to me if you could?" Ciel asked as he stroked up and down. He knew he could easily work the other man into a tizzy on his own, but it would be so much more satisfying to watch him do it to himself.

Sebastian hummed, leaning his head on Ciel's shoulder. "I'd start by kissing all up and down that gorgeous neck of yours." He bumped their helmets together, wishing there was a way to take them off. "Then I'd tease your perky little nipples until they were hard and red."

Ciel purred his agreement, thumbing the top of Sebastian's erection. "Go on."

Sebastian panted before continuing. "I'd put _this_ ," he snaked his own hand between the safe door and Ciel's body to cup his groin, "in my mouth and suck it until you begged for me to finish you."

Ciel choked as he realized his revenge scheme was rapidly spiraling out of control. Between Sebastian's words and fondling, he was developing a situation of his own.

"Would you like that?" Sebastian purred, rubbing. "Me sucking you off?" Ciel made a strangled noise and redoubled his efforts to make Sebastian come in his pants before he suffered the same fate. He felt Sebastian's chest rumble against his back as the larger man chuckled. "Are you sure you want to do that? I can think of better ways to spend our time in here."

Ciel stilled, interested despite himself. "There's not enough room."

Sebastian responded by gripping his hips and sliding him up the door, pinning him against it to rub his trapped shaft between Ciel's clothed cheeks. "Hm, feels like plenty of room to me." Ciel let out a strangled noise. "But if you don't want to …" he trailed off, setting Ciel back down on his own two feet.

"You bastard," Ciel seethed. _Damn Sebastian for getting us into this situation. Damn him for turning my game back on me. Damn him for making me have to_ say _it._ He paused, considering. He may not have to break first after all. Ciel was suddenly glad for the darkness and helmets because he was certain the look on his face would have given him away. In his best innocent little boy voice, he breathed, "But daddy, wouldn't that be terribly naughty?" It took everything he had not to snicker at Sebastian's reaction. The larger man had gone stock still at his words. The sudden, violent throb of his cock was the only indication that they had struck home. _Bingo._ Ciel rolled his hips rhythmically. "You'd get in trouble for pressing me up against this door and taking me here at work, wouldn't you, daddy?" The hands on his hips gripped him painfully tight, as if Sebastian were fighting the urge to do just that. Smirking, Ciel snaked his hand between their bodies again to massage that stiff rod of flesh. "You're so big," he whispered in his childish voice, "I know I'll get loud when you work that into me. We should wait until we're home so I can be a good boy."

"Fuck," Sebastian panted. His 'situation' had just been upgraded to an emergency. With harsh motions, he unclipped both their pants from the bottom of their slim utility belts and shoved them down the best he could without bending at the waist, immensely thankful for his recent upgrade from the one-piece homemade spandex suit he wore back in the States.

Ciel beamed brightly at getting his way without sacrificing his pride. "Don't think you're doing this dry," he grumbled to hide his satisfaction.

Sebastian leaned down to kiss his neck reassuringly only to snarl when his helmet got in the way. Instead, he settled for stroking Ciel's hip. "Of course not, love." He contorted awkwardly to slip a tiny travel bottle of lubricant out of one of his slim utility belt's side pockets. Sebastian ripped off his gloves, letting them fall to the floor and out of reach. He coated three fingers of one hand and held onto the little bottle tightly with the other, careful not to drop it. He eased one finger against Ciel's hole, making the smaller man jump.

"Why the hell do you have lube in your tool belt?"

"Hush, kitten," he admonished, pushing the finger in to shut him up.

Ciel tilted his hips back against Sebastian's finger automatically. "More," he whined like a spoiled child.

Chuckling, Sebastian complied and added another finger. "How's that, little one?" Ciel ground his teeth at the reminder of his size. In retaliation, he reached back and rubbed his fingers all over the dripping head of Sebastian's cock, spreading the slick precome around and fingering the sensitive slit mercilessly. The larger man frantically pushed his hand away. "Careful, pet." Snickering at the alarm in Sebastian's voice, he immediately reached back down and did it again. With a rumbling growl, Sebastian ceased fingering him to grip his wrist and pull it forcefully away. "Someone is being naughty today," he said in his best disapproving parent voice.

"Oh no," Ciel gasped in mock horror. "Does this mean you're going to punish me?" He ran the slippery cleft of his cheeks up and down Sebastian's bare erection, pleased with the noises it provoked.

Sebastian chuckled. "I think the only punishment that would get through to you is to stop this right here and put your pants back on."

Without missing a beat, Ciel agreed resignedly, "Yes, I suppose you're right." Sebastian blinked, not expecting that response at all. "After all, stretching me wide open with your cock and pounding me into this steel door would be a reward, not a punishment. My hot little hole squeezing around you as you thrust into me and I shouted your name –" Ciel yipped as he was suddenly lifted and crushed against the door, held in place with one hand. Sebastian hastily coated himself in lube with the other and dropped the bottle, not caring that it was probably open and spilling everywhere in the darkness by their feet. With a single harsh thrust, he buried himself balls deep into that sweet little ass.

Sebastian grunted as he pumped his throbbing shaft in and out of glorious velvet heat, nearly at his limit from imagination alone. "Hellion," he panted.

"Quite the – mft! – compliment coming from a ' _Demon_ ,'" Ciel grunted out. He probably should have let Sebastian stretch him a little more before riling him up, but he was never one to take things slowly. "Now are you going to fuck me like you mean it?"

"Shit, you little monster," Sebastian panted, slowing his thrusts to ease himself back from the edge. "This is exactly what you wanted, isn't it?"

Ciel didn't bother holding his laughter in this time. "You've known me for how long and you have to ask?" He pushed himself back down against Sebastian, trying to get him to speed back up. If anything, the jerk slowed down further. "Sebastian," he whined.

"Mm, no. I think I like it like this," Sebastian purred. "I'm going to fuck you nice and slow." He pinned the smaller man securely and rolled his hips languidly, enjoying Ciel's whines almost as much as the feeling of his little hole clenching and twitching, trying to entice him into a faster pace. Sebastian dragged in and out slowly, making sure Ciel felt every inch of him.

The smaller man panted and keened against the door. It was glorious torture; good but not remotely what he wanted. "Ple–" he began, cutting himself off. His face flamed scarlet in the dark safety of his helmet. Begging was something he refused to do.

Sebastian smirked at Ciel's almost-use of manners, still moving at a snail's pace. "Yes? What was that?" Ciel snarled, not responding. "Just ask nicely and I'll give you what you want."

Ciel fumed briefly, but was not one to be easily beaten. He reached into his extensive bag of tricks and pulled out his trump card: "Oh, yes. Just like that. Punish me, teacher; I've been a bad boy." The student/teacher fantasy was Sebastian's secret Achilles heel – and one they'd never acted out before. From the many hits Ciel found on his browser history while snooping, though, it was definitely something that got him off. (What? Spy habits die hard.) Sebastian's breath hitched and he froze, processing what Ciel had just said. "Are you going to spank me, Professor Michaelis?" Ciel asked, wiggling his butt. He squawked as Sebastian did just that. It was a clumsy, glancing hit because of their confinement, but it was unexpected.

"That's enough lip out of you, Phantomhive."

"O-o-oh, are you going to call my parents?" he teased. Another light slap landed and Ciel was surprised to find he rather enjoyed it. "You call that a spanking? What are you, ninety?" Sebastian's fingers dug into his hips, yanking him down to meet a forceful thrust. "God – yes! Sebastian …"

"That's 'Professor' to you, boy," Sebastian snarled, pounding into him hard.

Ciel's hands scrabbled futilely at the smooth door, trapped awkwardly down by his sides. His cock rubbed against the steel, slipping and sliding on a growing smear of precome as evidence of his desire leaked out. He wanted to fist himself, but was afraid his hand would get crushed by the way Sebastian was slamming into him. "Ah, professor! Ah!" If Sebastian kept up this pace, he wouldn't have to touch himself at all.

"Enjoying your punishment? You really are bad." He slammed himself home, grinding his base as he bottomed out. "So loud, Phantomhive. Do you want the whole school to hear you?"

That did it. The thought of people overhearing them pushed Ciel over the edge. He came with a loud cry, shooting his load all over the door. Sebastian panted loudly in his ear, the rhythmic squeezing of Ciel's inner muscles milking him of his release as well. He desperately wanted to kiss and hug and nuzzle the bratty little imp in front of him but couldn't. He had to settle for squeezing his hips and murmuring, "I love you."

"Tch," Ciel huffed, instinctively turning his face away despite the darkness. "Clean me up." _I love you, too._

"Yes sir," Sebastian responded automatically, doing his best in the limited space. Once the dirtied microfiber cloth was discarded onto the floor with the lube and their pants were pulled up and refastened, Sebastian was content to hold Ciel's hips firmly against him and rumble happily like a purring cat.

"Honestly," Ciel sighed. "Don't act too pleased with yourself. I'm still mad at you."

"I know. It's a little hard to get worked up over because that seems to be your constant state of being, but I really am sorry for this. I'll make it up to you somehow."

"Oh, trust me, you will."

A series of loud, ringing thumps sounded on the door, startling both men inside. With a creak, it swung open one scant inch. "You better be dressed in there."

" _Lizzy_!?" Ciel practically shouted, kicking the door open the rest of the way. He squinted as bright artificial light assaulted his eyes for the first time in a few hours.

"Watch it!" she shouted, rubbing her elbow where it had clipped her. She was dressed in one of Ciel's spare suits. The material stretched oddly over her chest and bagged a bit around her narrow waist but it seemed to fit her well enough.

"What are you doing here?" Ciel demanded, stumbling ungracefully out into the office.

"Rescuing you. Obviously," she sniffed, crossing her arms.

"He means 'thank you,'" Sebastian offered, stepping out himself. The big jerk didn't even stumble.

"Oh, I know _exactly_ what Little Kitten meant, Big Daddy. Or do you prefer Professor?" she asked with a teasing glint in her tone. Her own face was hidden by Ciel's spare helmet, but her amusement was perfectly clear.

Ciel choked on his own spit. "You – you heard?"

Lizzy threw back her head and laughed. " _Everyone_ heard, Pet. You just couldn't hear us for some reason."

Ciel grimaced inside his helmet. His newly-discovered voyeurism kink died an abrupt, painful death. It turns out being overheard was absolutely awful. "I meant what are _you_ doing here? Why not one of the real field ops?"

She let out an offended huff. "I am field-trained in case you've forgotten." Ciel flapped a hand at her dismissively. "And if you must know, everyone else voted to leave you in there until morning. I was the only one willing to come down here and break up your little lovefest, so you're-fucking-welcome."

Ciel side-eyed her, still touchy about being caught but thankful she was willing to come get them. He was well aware of the fact he didn't deserve a friend like her. "Thanks," he ground out.

"Holy shit, he _can_ say it," Sebastian gasped.

"Stuff it, birdbrain," Ciel shot back. "Now clean up your damn mess so we can all go home."


End file.
